1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, method and system in which an image process is performed for acquired image data, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, method and system in which techniques for an image process are switched for each subject.
2. Related Art
Generally, digital cameras that electronically store subjects such as landscapes have been known. The digital camera can electrically store an image of a subject, which is formed through a lens, in a memory. In addition, stored image data can be simply modified in the digital camera and the output device side (for example, see JP-A-2002-344989).
In the above-described digital cameras, a depth of focus is set to be high so a user can easily focus a subject. The depth of focus means a range in which a sharp image can be acquired on the front and rear sides of a focal plane in a case where a subject is focused. Since the depth of focus is high, the sharpness of the photographed object is high regardless of a position relationship of a photographing target included in the subject. Accordingly, the image output from the digital camera is different from an image formed through the eyes. Thus, a user generally performs a manual image process to form the image data to be close to the image formed through the eyes.